


Fooling Around

by Neverever



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, Flirting, M/M, Season three compliant, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve catches Tony using a Captain America sex toy. Tony thinks that Steve is going to be upset. But that's not what happens. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooling Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a prompt from I'll Be There (a Steve/Tony prompt fest).
> 
> The prompt was: Tony finds out about a Captain America dildo that "life size." He buys it and it quickly becomes his favorite toy. Steve walks in on Tony using it one day and crying out his name. He's bigger.
> 
> Big thanks to Armsplutonic for reading and editing!

It was all Clint’s fault. Tony would bet his entire fortune on that. If it wasn’t for Clint, Tony would never have seen the dildo. And if he hadn’t seen the dildo, he wouldn’t have bought it. And if he hadn’t bought it, Steve wouldn’t have found out. So really, it was Clint’s fault.

It all started not-at-all innocently one morning. Tony was drinking coffee and scanning data in the datacrux when Clint slammed a flyer down on the desk. “Something bothering you?”

“Look what I found in Vegas.” He pushed the flyer over to Tony. “Are these things licensed?”

“What?” Tony picked up the flyer. “No. The licensing team would never have signed off on a line of Avengers-themed dildos.”

“That’s the Avengers logo right there.” Clint pointed at the red A in the corner of the paper.

“Copy and pasted from the internet. Means nothing.” Tony typed a few words into the computer. “Not finding ‘em.”

Clint peered over his shoulder. “That’s because there are lots and lots of superhero dildos out there. How many pages?” He chuckled. “I bet you that there are more Hulk dildos than Thor.”

“Hmmm,” Tony mused. He tapped a stylus against his lips. “Thor would disagree on that one.”

“Whoever loses has to do Hulk’s laundry for two weeks.”

“I’m not betting on whether there are more Thor or Hulk dildos. Take that up with Scott or someone who cares.”

“Hey -- look at that one.” Clint pointed to a dildo on the screen surrounded by stars and an American flag. “Claims to be a life-sized Captain America dildo. I wonder if it comes in red, white and blue.”

Tony’s first thought was that Steve was not that large. Next thought was that he needed a new toy. The next next thought was that he would die before telling anyone he’d bought a Captain America allegedly ‘life-size’ dildo.

“Really, Clint?”

“Um, pun unintended.”

Tony clicked the window closed and turned to Clint. He held up the flyer. “I’ll go and make some lawyer’s day by asking them to follow up on whether these are licensed or not.” Tony paid his herd of lawyers extremely well for these reasons.

~~~~~

A week later and a plain brown box promising patriotic sexytimes showed up on the kitchen table. Steve was sorting the mail into piles. He wordlessly pushed the box over to Tony with a dozen fan letters. “You’re sorting mail?” Tony asked.

“I do it all the time,” Steve said. He stood up and Tony nearly lost it. Steve was wearing The Jeans, a pair of worn, torn-in-the-right-places and paint-covered jeans that hugged his ass and hips in the most appealing way. He only wore them when he was painting or puttering around the tower doing something messy. Tony had tons of dreams of great and infinite variety about peeling them off Steve. “You never wondered about how you got your fan mail?”

Tony shrugged. “Robots bring mail and packages to the workshop. I never asked.” It was taking everything he had in him to hide the drooling. Damn it, Steve was delicious today and he could eat him up with spoon.

“Hey, don’t forget that robotics exhibit opening at the Natural History Museum on Friday,” Steve said as he grabbed a Gatorade out of the refrigerator.

“Who’s coming?” 

“You and me so far. Possibly Bruce -- he’s still interested but he isn’t sure about handling crowds. Sam has some event at college that night and Natasha is waiting to hear about a SHIELD mission. So they’re not going.”

Tony paused a minute. He could have Steve all to himself Friday night if he got lucky and Bruce bailed. But Bruce had been feeling adventurous lately and he was quite keen on the exhibit. The odds weren’t particular in Tony’s favor.

He should just ask Steve out for once. There weren’t any obvious obstacles -- Steve sure had an interest in both the girls and the boys, wasn’t dating anyone, wasn’t interested in anyone at the moment. But he was one of Tony’s closest friends and they ran the Avengers together, more or less. Tony wasn’t going to take the risk of losing him by confessing his huge crush. He knew if Steve ever showed any interest in him, he might have been willing to take that risk. But Steve? Showed no interest in Tony.

“Looking forward to it, Steve,” Tony said. 

“If Bruce cancels, we could grab dinner before we go.” 

“That’d be a good idea. Those receptions never have enough food.”

Steve laughed. He slapped Tony on the back. “See you later.”

Oh, Steve, if only you were less gorgeous, fun to be around, and, well, less you in all ways possible, my life would be so much easier, Tony thought. He picked up the box and headed off to his room.

~~~~~

Clint would be disappointed to find out that the Cap dildo was not red, white, and blue. Truthfully, Tony was disappointed too. He had a nice collection of various toys and the dildo, once freed from its package, was not all that different from some of the larger ones. Sitting on his bed, he hefted it in his hand. Nice feel, nice weight, all in all not a bad toy.

Was this really the same size as Steve? He thought about Steve in The Jeans. He could imagine Steve leaning against the door frame, like he often did, in The Jeans, a bright smile on his face happy to see Tony. What he wouldn’t give to run his hand over Steve’s ass.

Sam would be after him soon to work on their project to upgrade the training rooms. And there was that project to review Stark Industries’ security at the Hudson River plant. Tony had an obnoxiously long list of things to do.

Well, he could carve some ‘me’ time out of his heavily stuffed calendar. He reached over to grab supplies out of the nightstand. He bought it, he really ought to take it out for a spin.

A half-hour later and the only way Tony was going to give up the Cap dildo was if someone pried it out of his cold, dead hands. He was going to buy the company for the sole reason that he could have an unending supply of these dildos.

Oh, he was going to have so much fun.

~~~~~

It was Wednesday morning breakfast-time in the kitchen and Steve was patiently listening to Bruce list the pros and cons of going to the exhibit opening. “It’s okay if you don’t want to go, Bruce,” Steve pointed out. “Tony and I are fine going by ourselves and you could catch the exhibit later.”

“I don’t know,” Bruce said. His forehead wrinkled as he ran his hand up and down the table. “I want to go. I’ll just have to see how I feel about it on Friday.”

“That’s a couple of days away -- you’ll feel better by then,” Steve encouraged.

“Assuming we don’t have an attack from AIM or a world catastrophe,” Bruce joked. 

“Good morning, Tony,” Steve said as he reached for a banana. 

“Talking about the exhibit?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I’d like to go -- they’re going to have demonstrations of the robotics during the reception,” Bruce said.

“Uh-uh.” Tony nodded absently as Bruce talked about the exhibit reception. He would have paid closer attention if Steve had not chosen that moment to unpeel the banana. Wow, Steve could get more than half the banana in his mouth. He licked his lips thinking of what else Steve could get entirely in his mouth.

“And that’s why I don’t think it’s a good idea to go,” Bruce concluded. 

“Oh,” Tony said. He tried to not stare at Steve. 

Steve balled up his napkin and tidied up his breakfast dishes. “I’m going for a run. We need to talk about new equipment for the gym.”

“Sam told me you broke another treadmill,” Bruce said.

Steve sighed. “Yes. I didn’t know that I had put too much mileage on it. I’ll stop by later, Tony.”

“Uh-uh.” Tony was making calculations about when he could have some ‘me time’ that afternoon. Preferably right now. Because Steve and his banana were deeply inspiring.

~~~~~

Tony was stretched out on his bed. He was lost in a deeply moving fantasy involving a Steve in a strategically torn uniform rescuing him in a broken Iron Man suit from a supervillain. The Cap dildo assisted in recreating in great detail the moments of Steve tenderly tending to his wounds and bruises. He was finding the whole fantasy so moving that he was near the edge.

“Tony? Do you have time to talk about the treadmill?” Steve asked.

Funny, that didn’t seem to be quite the question Tony was expecting Fantasy Steve to ask. At this point in the story, Steve should be asking if stripping Tony naked would help him heal, and would stripping naked himself help Tony heal even faster.

“I could come back if this is a bad time.”

Fuck. That’s the real live and breathing Steve in the suite living room. Sexytimes effectively killed. “Ah, okay, right, Steve, I’ll be right out.” He was going to have a strong discussion with Friday about locking his suite doors.

“There you are. Hey, we could talk over dinner out somewhere --” Steve cheerfully said as he walked into the bedroom.

Tony was very much aware that he was naked on his bed with a dildo in a interesting place and sporting a hard-on. Not quite the position to be discussing treadmills or restaurants. Tony covered his face with both hands. “Oh my god, Steve.”

“Ahhhh!” Steve stammered and Tony could only imagine the look on Steve’s face. “I-I’m so sorry, Tony.” Tony peeked through his hands as Steve, uncharacteristically ungraceful, stumbled back, stepping on the plastic dildo box in the process. He picked it up and gasped as he saw what it was. Steve turned bright red from his forehead down his neck. “Uh, we can talk later.” He gingerly placed the box on a nearby table and backed out of the room so fast Tony was surprised he didn’t break the sound barrier.

Yeah, that would add a certain awkwardness to their next meeting.

~~~~~

Tony completely and thoroughly expected Steve to avoid him for a couple of days. Or die of embarrassment when he saw Tony. He was ready to deal with the sting of Steve’s disapproval. Ready to win back Steve’s respect. Because Steve had to be looking at him differently. He would work extra hard to prove to Steve what a great and upstanding guy he was. Because he couldn’t lose Steve’s faith, trust and respect. He’d be lost without Steve.

Then they would have a supervillain knock-down, drag-out fight, after which they both would just forget that Steve ever saw Tony in action with a dildo. Things would go back to normal, or as close to normal it ever got for an Avenger.

But that’s not what happened. At all.

The team opted to order in pizza and wings that night as part of some sort of spontaneous team building event involving bad movies. Tony joined them last, not up for the usual carnage that accompanied pizza-and-wing night.

He slid onto a chair at the end of the table. He cautiously looked at Steve, who didn’t flinch, or blush, or turn his eyes away. Instead, he smiled at Tony. Tony let out his breath, thinking that he dodged a bullet and, really, Steve wasn’t the sort of guy who’d say a thing about what he saw in Tony’s bedroom to anyone, including Tony. Steve was an all-around good guy, a ride-or-die friend, a paragon of virtue.

Except that the paragon of virtue was eating wings and licking his fingers as he did. Tony blinked, shook his head and looked again. Steve put down the wing and slowly licked the pads of each of his fingers, slanting a glance in Tony’s direction.

What the hell -- ? Tony did not think he was imagining this. He scanned the table, but no one else seemed to have noticed in the general chaos and the loud conversation.

Steve got up, picked up the bowl of discarded bones and walked past Tony. He leaned over and whispered in Tony’s ear. “You know, the box was wrong. I’m bigger.”

Tony dropped his slice of pizza and knocked over his beer, which spilled over Clint’s plate. He stared at Steve, who only smirked at him as he continued on his way to the sink.

He found himself at a complete loss for words, which was a supremely rare occurrence in his life.

“Hey, Stark -- what’s your problem --” Clint complained. Tony grunted in response. “What did Steve say to you?” 

Tony just gurgled. Clint looked around the table. “Did Steve just break Tony?”

For all he knew and cared, Tony had no idea what movie they watched that night or how he got from the living room to his bedroom. All he could focus on was Steve, nonchalantly watching the movie with the team, barely glancing in Tony’s direction but commanding all of Tony’s attention with every move. Big, handsome Steve who apparently was a big, handsome TROLL.

Tony ran his hand down his face. He was never going to be able to use the word ‘big’ again around Steve with a straight face. He now had an idea of what hell was like.

~~~~~

Steve was washing dishes in the kitchen the next day. Tony sucked in a deep breath and put his cup on the counter. 

“Are we still on for Friday?” Tony asked tentatively.

“Of course,” Steve said. He vigorously washed a dish and set it on the drying rack.

Tony decided he could dry dishes while Steve washed. “Bruce still coming?”

“As far as I know. He’s interested in going out to dinner, but rejected every place I suggested.”

Tony was torn between wanting and not wanting Bruce to be there on Friday. If Bruce was around, Steve wasn’t going to bring up what he saw in Tony's bedroom and Friday might not be so bad. He’d prefer to never have to explain to Steve what he had walked in on. But on the other hand, Steve had been teasing him and even flirting with him since the incident and Tony wanted to worm it out of him what exactly he was going on about. He couldn’t do that with Bruce tagging along. 

“Is that the only thing on your mind?” Tony asked. That gave Steve an opening to say something about the other day.

Steve shook his head. “Not the only thing.”

“Maybe something about how I have robots that can clean and wash dishes?”

Steve laughed and threatened to splash Tony with the dishwater. Steve’s laugh was like walking in the sun on a bright summer day. “Remember when Doctor Doom spoke at the UN?”

“Ugh, an adventure I’d prefer not to remember.” Tony put the plates away in the cupboard.

“You forgot that he incapacitated me with that armor stand with the clamps?”

No, Tony had not forgotten. He might have viewed the lab video of Steve, spread-eagled on the armor stand, a few too many times. Tony shrugged and lied. “Hm, I remember barely having enough time to install that virus.”

“The clamps grabbed my wrists and I could hardly move.”

“Hmmm.”

Steve side-eyed Tony and grinned. He leaned over. “I was thinking -- what if I tried that sometime -- me on the armor stand -- clothing optional --”

Tony’s brain fuzzed with static as he pictured Steve, naked, immobilized and completely at his mercy. And Steve was telling him this. It was beyond any of his wildest fantasies. “Um -- Steve -- that’s -- wow, quite an idea --”

“My mom sent more cake,” Sam said as he burst into the kitchen. “Get some before Hulk finds out.” He dropped a couple of boxes on the table.

“Thanks, Sam,” Steve said. He squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “Let’s talk later about Friday.”

~~~~~

Tony had no idea what Steve was up to. If it wasn’t for the fact it was Steve, he’d think that he was making a pass at him. But Steve didn’t do that sort of thing. Or at least, that’s what Tony had thought.

He passed the gym where Steve was working on destroying yet another treadmill. Bruce was seated next to Steve’s treadmill with a laptop. “Hey, Tony.”

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Collecting data. Steve and Thor need more of a challenge than these commercial machines can give them.”

“Hmmm.” Tony rubbed his chin.

Steve was pushing the machine to its absolute limit and not stopping. It didn’t escape Tony’s notice that Steve was dripping with sweat in his a-touch-too-tight-t-shirt, his face glowing as he brushed his sweat-damp hair off his forehead. Tony could stare at him for days.

“How much longer can you go, Steve?” Bruce asked.

“I can do this all day,” Steve responded, not even winded. His eyes twinkled as he winked at Tony.

Tony’s jaw dropped open. Had Steve just winked at him? 

“Right, but I don’t think that the treadmill can.” Bruce closed the laptop. “I have enough data, thanks, Steve. Now I have to talk to Thor. Then I’ll compile the data for my report. I should brush up on my kinesiology -- I could write this up in an article. Wait -- you run a marathon a day, Steve?”

“Only a couple of times a week,” Steve said. He reduced his pace to slower jog. “I like running outside when I can.”

“So, Bruce, about tomorrow night --” Tony started.

“Oh, right,” Bruce said. He adjusted his glasses. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Tony glanced up at Steve, still gloriously robust. “Steve?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

Tony looked at Bruce. How much would it take to convince Bruce that he didn’t want to go to the exhibit tomorrow night? Because now he was desperate to have Steve all to himself. He couldn’t be imagining what he was seeing and he knew he couldn’t be reading too much into what Steve was saying.

~~~~~

There was no sign of Bruce being green around the gills Friday morning. To the contrary, Bruce was in high spirits. Tony nearly tripped over him as he went for his fifth cup of coffee. Bruce hummed as he fiercely typed away on a laptop, his coffee and bagel sadly neglected. He only stopped to rummage through his notes. 

“Uh, Bruce? Are you sure about tonight?” Tony asked as he sat down across from him. 

Bruce adjusted his glasses as he looked at Tony across his laptop cover. “Yeah. Why not? It’s robotics and art, all mixed together.”

“There’s going to be crowd -- it’s a reception for big donors. You get itchy around people like that.”

“Are they going to arrest the Hulk? Or ask me to run gamma experiments for the Army?” Bruce scoffed. “I’ll be fine sticking with the exhibit.”

“Whatever works for you,” Tony said. He fistbumped Bruce.

“What works for me right now is dedicated time to write up this article. It’s been a while.” Bruce downed his coffee and frowned at the empty cup. “I don’t know what’s worse -- that the coffee was cold or that I’m out of it.”

“You can never have too much coffee.”

“That’s true,” Bruce agreed.

Tony next tried outright bribery to convince Bruce to change his plans. He tested the waters with suggestions about outfitting him with a complete new lab, an all-expense-paid vacation anywhere in the world, buying the company that made Hulk’s favorite pizza bagels, anything Bruce or Hulk might like. But Bruce didn’t bite.

“So robots and art tonight,” Tony said from the datacrux when he spotted Steve and Bruce heading towards the gym.

Steve said, “We haven’t figured out where to go for dinner yet.”

“It’s New York City, there are at least a dozen restaurants within walking distance of MOMA,” Tony pointed out.

“I know that. But Steve and I can’t agree -- I’d like to go somewhere different and interesting and Steve’s all about diner food,” Bruce complained. “I have to put up with Hulk’s lack of culinary sophistication all the time. I’d to stretch my wings, so to speak.”

Tony shrugged. “I could pick a place --”

“Not fancy,” Bruce said. “Not a place where we have to wear suit coats and ties and can’t get in if we don’t have reservations or are not you.”

“We could eat at the museum?”

“No,” Tony and Bruce both said.

Steve tapped his chin thoughtfully. “We could skip dinner and go to the exhibit. It’s Friday night -- we’d probably have a hard time getting into a restaurant without a reservation.”

“I didn’t think of that,” Bruce admitted. “I’d prefer an uncrowded place --”

“We could do the exhibit another night,” Steve suggested. “A less crowded time.”

“Hmm.” Bruce bobbed his head back and forth. “That might not be a bad idea.”

“You could do more work on your article.”

“That’s right, Brucie. You said something about needing more data this afternoon --” Tony added.

“I said I needed to do more data crunching. Huh, it’s an appealing idea. But I was looking forward to this opening since the robot engineers are doing demonstrations.”

“We don’t have to make up our minds right now,” Steve encouraged. “Let us know what you’d prefer. The exhibit will be here for a few months.”

Tony wanted to know why Steve was up to. Not that he was looking a gift horse in the mouth now that Steve had somehow gotten Bruce to reconsider the exhibit. “I’m still interested in going tonight,” he said to Steve.

Steve said, “So I am. Maybe we could figure out dinner afterwards --” 

“In that case, I might go to the exhibit after all,” Bruce said. “Gives me more time on the article -- and I’d be up for dinner if I make through the reception.”

Tony groaned inwardly. Back to square one.

“Sure, Bruce. That’s a plan,” Steve said, with a polite smile.

~~~~~

Friday morning Tony had important Stark Industries business and then got distracted by the latest development in R&D. He arrived back at the Tower mid-afternoon, just in time for the massive argument going on in the common room. 

With crossed arms and disapproving glare, Steve was leaning against the bar, glumly surveying the chaos. The room was littered with broken lamps, arrows, darts, pillows, Mjolnir sticking out of a collapsed end table, couches turned over, the game console, games and controllers tossed everywhere. Clint, Thor and Hulk were arguing vigorously over a large pie-chart in the corner.

“Okay, what happened?” Tony asked. “Or maybe I don’t really want to know.”

“Clint told them about superhero dildos he found online about an hour ago. They’ve been arguing since then about who has the most dildos named after them. They’re moving onto all types of sex toys now,” Steve replied. “I did suggest that they could have a discussion without destroying the Tower.”

“Oh. And you lost?”

“I lost the fight to stop them from doing property damage.” A sly smile stole over Steve’s face. “Clint disqualified me from the contest -- he freaked out over the amount of Captain America related items and said that it was unnatural to have a dildo or several named for your grandpa’s war hero.”

“Hmm.” Tony calculated the cost of the damage to the room. It was probably time to hire an interior designer to redo the room anyway.

“I understand someone in the Tower particularly enjoys his Captain America dildo.”

Tony froze. Steve still had that sly smile on his face, one eyebrow cocked as he looked at Tony. Tony didn’t usually back down from a challenge. Although right now, he considered retreat might be the wiser action. He couldn’t get a good read on Steve, and he wasn’t going to proclaim his huge crush in front of three superheroes fighting over how many sex toys were named for them. 

“I understand that those dildos are as common as dirt. Any number of New Yorkers could be enjoying them at any given moment in this very city.”

“Is that how it is?”

Tony went for redirection. “Looks like Bruce won’t be joining us tonight.”

“Maybe.” Steve tilted his head to the side. “Depends on who wins the argument.”

An alarm rang. Tony checked the source. It was Fury requesting help from the team. As in right then and now to stop AIM from doing something stupendously annoying, idiotic and moronically stupid.

Steve snapped into action. “Avengers Assemble!”

~~~~~

On the way home from their swift and brutal beatdown of AIM, Tony tried to conceal his vast disappointment that they had missed the exhibit reception. He’d counted on having a golden opportunity to corner Steve and wring from him whatever he was doing, whether it was flirting or teasing.

“I am not writing a note to Sam’s professor about him skipping out on the play.” He was sitting shotgun in the cockpit while Steve flew the Avenjet. “Sam’s a big boy -- he can work it out.”

“Shame about the exhibit,” Steve said. “But at least it’s an early night.”

Tony could hear Hulk and Thor arguing about how many AIM agents they each took down back in the main cabin. “I guess in this line of work you can’t always do what you want.”

“Oh?” Steve replied.

“I mean -- we shouldn’t have gotten our hopes up about going to the exhibit.”

Steve grinned. 

Tony groaned. “We knew Natasha had a mission -- we should have seen AIM coming --”

Steve laughed. 

“Whatever,” Tony muttered. He looked out the window and tapped his fingers on his thigh. He could have flown back under his own power. But Steve clapped him on the back and gave him that lopsided smile. Now he was here in the Avenjet, unable to talk to him.

“Tony, I’m sorry we didn’t get to see the exhibit tonight.”

He shrugged. “Well, like we told Bruce -- the exhibit will be around for three more months.”

“It wasn’t only the exhibit --”

Clint bounced into the cockpit. “Hey, we’ve decided to get takeout when we get home,” he announced. “Last chance to put your vote in on dinner.”

Steve glanced at Tony. “We’re good, Clint. Tony and I are heading out for dinner when we get back.”

“What, to an all-night diner or something?” Clint asked. 

Tony decided to play along with whatever Steve was up to. “Plenty of restaurants in New York stay open late -- it’s barely 9 o’clock on Friday.”

Clint waved his hands. “If you change your mind, tell Sam -- he’s collecting orders.”

Once Clint was gone, Steve said, “Tough night for Sam.” 

Tony snorted. “I’d have taken the class-assignment play over figuring out Thor’s takeout order. Were you serious about dinner?”

“Yes.” Steve flipped a couple of switches. “We’re ten minutes from the Tower. Get ready for landing,” he announced over the Avenjet intercom. 

~~~~~

The rest of the team headed off for whatever the dinner was that Sam had arranged for delivery, while Tony cooled his heels outside Steve’s room. He’d already showered and put on jeans, gambling that Steve planned on a casual place for dinner. “Friday, can you tell Steve that I’m waiting for him?”

“Steve says you can come in,” Friday announced.

Well, that was interesting. He pushed the door open. Steve was standing by his bed, barefoot, but still in his uniform. 

“I thought you’d be ready to go by now,” Tony said.

Steve ran a hand through his hair. “-- Um, the zipper’s stuck on the uniform.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. “No.”

Steve tugged on the zipper to his uniform top. “Not moving.”

Tony clapped a hand to his head, and walked past Steve to the seating area near the window, where he collapsed on on a couch and put his head in his hands. Had he really just walked into a porn film? Had Steve just make the lamest of lame passes at him? Really, he should be jumping for joy at Steve’s terrible pass. But -- oh god, this was getting weird.

He looked up at Steve. “Are you serious about the zipper?”

Steve gave Tony a sheepish look. “I think I could work it free.”

Tony would have thrown a throw pillow at Steve if Steve had any throw pillows on his couch. He settled for glaring. “What’s going on here? Are you hitting on me?”

Steve sat down on his bed. “That didn’t go over so well, did it?”

“No. And yes. In a way.” Tony frowned and sighed. “Okay. Let’s start over here. What’s going on, Steve?”

“I’m not sure what you’re asking,” Steve said. He wasn’t smiling any longer, and he sat up straight like he was running an Avengers meeting. He adjusted his uniform top and tugged off his gloves. 

Tony saw a flash of sadness and confusion cross Steve’s now-impassive face. Great. Steve was heading into Captain-America-does-not-have-emotions mode. Tony inched closer to Steve and put his hand on Steve’s knee. “Is this okay?” he asked. 

Steve nodded. 

“Okay -- does this have something to do with what you, um, saw in my room the other day?”

“Some of it -- not all.”

“I guess you aren’t angry at me then?”

Steve ducked his head. He fought back a smile but lost to a grin. “Actually, Tony, it gave me hope -- I was surprised that the door was unlocked when I got to your suite. I heard you call out my name. And then I saw what you were, uh, up to.”

“Wait -- you heard me --?”

Steve tapped his ear. “Super-sensitive hearing.”

“Right.” Tony kept forgetting Steve had that nifty ability. “So you heard everything. And saw everything.” 

“It was quite a show,” Steve said. “Then I stepped on the box --”

“And you’re not the least bit angry or upset that you caught me with a Captain America dildo,” Tony stated.

Steve’s grin turned into a big, loopy smile. “Like I said -- it gave me hope. If you were willing to use a substitute, you might be willing to try the real thing.”

Tony hadn’t blushed in years. But his face reddened as what Steve said sunk in. He opened and closed his mouth and finally choked out, “You don’t mean that.”

Steve clasped Tony’s hand on his knee. “Yes, I do. I’ve been trying to talk to you about it since Wednesday.”

“Oh. Are you sure you’re Steve Rogers and not some AIM robot replacement?”

Steve laughed and swept a slow, seductive look over Tony’s body. A shiver ran down Tony’s back as Steve rolled Tony’s hand in his. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately, Tony.”

“And?”

“I need to take a shower,” Steve replied. 

Tony frowned as Steve headed toward the en suite bathroom. Steve shucked his uniform top and tossed it on the sofa next to Tony. Stopping in the doorway of the bathroom, he leaned against the doorframe. Tony’s mouth watered as he took in the sight of Steve’s tight white t-shirt that clung to every chest and ab muscle. 

“Are you going to join me?”

Tony sprang up from the sofa so fast that he nearly broke his hip. He followed Steve into the bathroom. “Are you sure about this, Steve?”

Steve reached out for Tony and cupped his face in his palms. And then he planted a devouring kiss on Tony. His fingers knotted in Tony’s hair as he kissed Tony like Tony was life itself, desperate for closeness and warmth and the softness under his hands and mouth.

Overwhelmed, Tony wound his hands in Steve’s t-shirt, crashing against him and pushing him into the doorframe. Steve slid his hands down Tony’s back to rest on the curve of his ass. He caressed and groped his ass as they kissed. Tony gasped. He needed, no, wanted, no had to have Steve naked under his hands. 

Breaking off the kiss, Steve stepped to the side. He stripped off his t-shirt and unzipped his uniform pants as he headed to the shower. Tony tugged his own t-shirt over his head. After turning the water on, Steve turned to face Tony. He smirked as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants.

Tony’s mouth ran dry as he watched Steve. Desire and want and need pooled in his stomach as his blood raced. He toed off his shoes, one hand on the door for support.

“Come here,” Steve commanded. 

Lost in Steve’s eyes and voice, Tony did as he was told. Steve curved his hand on Tony’s neck and tugged him close to kiss him. He wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and pulled Tony tight against his hard muscled body. Tony could feel Steve’s hard length against his thigh. He smiled. He had no idea that he could do that to Steve. A thrill ran through him. 

“Happy to see me?” Tony teased as Steve pressed small, biting kisses along his jaw.

“I’ve been thinking of you for months,” Steve growled. “I’ve dreamed of you like this.” He squeezed Tony’s bottom. “I didn’t think I’d ever get to do this.” He reached around to fumble with Tony’s belt buckle. 

Pushing Steve’s hand away, Tony managed to undo his belt so that Steve could yank his jeans and underwear down. Steve was warm, his hands and mouth burned everywhere Steve touched him. Tony moaned as Steve nibbled along his jaw and sucked hickeys into his neck and collarbone. Finally, Steve took Tony’s hand and put it on his cock. 

“Wow,” Tony gasped as he cupped Steve through his pants. Steve was definitely a big boy, as promised. He reached into Steve’s unzipped pants. “Commando? No underwear?” he asked.

“Gets in the way sometimes,” Steve admitted.

“All this time we’ve been fighting side by side and I had no idea --” Tony curled his hand around Steve’s hard cock, reveling in the weight and thickness. And, fuck, Steve was so thick. 

Steve groaned as Tony stroked and fondled him. “Doesn’t happen too often, you got lucky this time,” he choked out.

Tony laughed low and rough. “Oh, I got lucky all right.” He pushed Steve’s pants off his hips so he could see Steve in all his uncut glory. “Damn, Steve. I had no idea.”

“I told you I was bigger than your toy. And I don’t lie.” Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and lifted it to his lips to kiss. “Come on, the water’s hot.”

Once in the steamy shower, Steve stole Tony’s ability to think straight. Crowding Tony up against the marble tiles under the spray of warm water. Steve reached down and stroked Tony into near madness. “I wanted you for so long,” he told Tony. “I was working up my courage to ask you out. And then I saw you naked, fucking yourself on a Captain America dildo.” 

He gave Tony a quick, deep kiss. “I heard you call my name.” 

“And?” Tony moaned. He wanted Steve inside him yesterday. 

“And all I could think about was getting you alone -- like this -- what you would say and do if I had you in my bed.” 

Tony felt the cool smooth tiles at his back and Steve’s heat across his front, from shoulders to knees. He nipped at Steve’s lips and jaw, tasting salt on his skin and water as the water poured over them. Waves of pleasure crashed over him as Steve grinded his hips against Tony’s. They gasped and moaned as their wet skin slid and caught against each other. 

“What you going to do about it?” asked Tony.

“I’m going to fuck you into this wall and all damn night,” Steve growled. 

“Then do it, Rogers, and right now or --”

“Or else what?”

“Uh,” Tony said as his brain fritzed out. Steve’s clever fingers found a sensitive spot that sent an electric shock up Tony’s spine. “Do that again.”

“This?” Steve gripped Tony’s hips, his weight pinning him to the wall.

Tony grunted. He grabbed Steve’s face and kissed him furiously. “I want you, Steve, I want you so bad.”

Steve poured lube over his fingers and slid a finger between Tony’s ass cheeks. Just what Tony needed. He wanted more. He shifted his hips to give Steve access. Steve lifted Tony’s leg and put it over his hip. Tony didn’t need an invitation -- he clasped both legs around Steve’s waist. He panted and moaned against Steve’s neck as Steve opened him up. He groaned Steve’s name, begged him to get on with it, and fuck him into the wall already. He’d give Steve everything he had if he would just get on with it.

Jesus, Steve was strong. He pinned Tony against the wall again and pushed into Tony, steadily and surely. Tony thought he would burst from anticipation. At last, Steve filled him up and began thrusting into him nice and slow. 

“Harder, oh my god. Steve, go harder,” Tony moaned. He wanted more, a desperate spiral of need ratcheting up his spine. He never wanted anything more than Steve right now. He wanted all of him, like this, forever. He didn’t care if they were loud, or if anyone could hear them, or if Steve broke the shower wall. Each thrust in and out pushed him against the hard wall and Steve’s muscled body. Tony loved every damn minute of it.

“Tony, Tony, Tony,” Steve chanted as his head fell on Tony’s shoulder. He murmured half-understood sentences about how much he wanted and needed Tony. He sped up his thrusts, moving in and out of Tony faster, the rhythm driving Tony to the limit.

Steve was in him, on him, around him, all over. It was so good, so unbelievable, like nothing he’d ever imagined or fantasized. He clawed Steve, kicked him, bucked in his arms, begging, yelling his name. Steve snaked a hand around Tony and tugged his cock a few times, and the world turned white and Tony shouted his release.

He was barely conscious as Steve fucked into him a few more times, in a final, jagged rhythm until Tony felt Steve shudder through his climax. 

“Tony.” The word was nearly a prayer as Steve pressed his lips to Tony’s temple. 

They stood under the warm stream of water, held up by the wall and Steve’s strength, barely able and not wanting to move at all. 

Then Steve’s stomach rumbled.

“We’re ordering in,” a tired and wrung-out Tony stated firmly. “And I’m not letting you out of bed until we’ve made up for all that lost time.”

Steve laughed. “Seconded.”

~~~~~

Later, they stretched out on Steve’s extra large bed among the pizza boxes, soda cans, paper plates and napkins, a movie playing on the television. Seated against the headboard, Tony carded his hand through Steve’s hair. 

“Hey, Steve, did you ever want to try out the Iron Man dildo?” 

Steve looked up at Tony and snorted. “Nah, I decided to hold out for the real thing. And I think I finally got it.” Then he smiled. “So what do you think now about your Captain America toy?”

Tony smirked at Steve. “Hmm, I have more experiments to run before I can analyze the data to answer that question.” He circled his finger over Steve’s hip. “Lots and lots of experiments.”

“When do we start?”


End file.
